An example of where the invention is particularly useful is in the mining oily sands, such as those found in Alberta, Canada, for the production of hydrocarbon fuels. Inevitably, during processing of these oily sands, an accumulation of solid material develops at the bottom of "in the field" storage tanks (field tanks) as well as at the bottom of intermediate production sand processing vessels. This results in a gradual decrease in the available volume of the tanks and vessels. The present method for removing settled material from field tanks involves using a water tuck, pressure truck, vacuum truck and stinger crew. Problems with the present method are that it is operationally demanding, equipment intensive, costly, and inefficient with respect to the removal of other materials other than the settled material. A safer, more cost-effective means of removing settled material has long been a goal of the industry. The present invention addresses these problems. The need for a pressure truck and a singer crew is avoided.